Oncoming storm
by lightningspawn
Summary: Top secret rituals, containing the secret to birthing demi-gods have been attempted in the world of naruto. The demigods Denki and his friends Daichi and Honoo are attempting to find the others. Find where their quest and friendship lead them.
1. lightning

Lightningspawn: Hey there guys, this is my first fan fic ever so i hope you enjoy. This fan fic is an OC fan fic but all your favorites will appear at least once. Please read and tell me what you think. My readers opinions will change the story.

normal

_thought_

---------- scene change

________________________________________________________________________________

Another cloudy day in Konoha. Another promise of storms on the wind. Today, however, the clouds would bring something much more interesting than just rain or thunder. Today the clouds would bring lightning. Although nobody knew it, a new member to their family was waking up from his nap.  
Up in the sky, for only the bird's eyes to see, a boy was napping on a cloud. He was rolling from side to side. His slicked back blond hair somehow managing to stay in place and his dark blue robe covering his entire body. His eyelids opened, revealing sky blue orbs. The boy awoke. "Where did the clouds carry me when I was sleeping," the boy asked himself, turning onto his stomach. He plunged his head through the cloud and looked below. "Aright, about a half a hour's walk away from Konoha, perfect." The boy jumped down from the cloud, causing it cloud to disperse around him. He landed in the top of a tree and climbed down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I like this. No travelers, no returning ninjas, no enemy ninja. Looks like a great day for my turn at guard duty,_ A lazy guard thought to himself. _Dammit, someone's coming, well I had to do something today anyway._ The guard stood up; he was wearing a green chunin vest with a black shirt and pants, his kunai pouch was on his right leg, his black hair was pulled back in a big bushy ponytail, and his face looked dull and grumpy. "Halt, what is your business" Shikamaru asked the oncoming traveler.

"I'd like to discuss something with lady Tsunade," the cloaked boy responded.

"Do you have and appointment?" Shikamaru inquired.

"No."

"Any paperwork?"

"No."

"Any identification?"

"No."

"A name?"

"Denki."

"Unusual name. Well, Denki, I'm going to have to check you to make sure you aren't carrying anything you shouldn't be. Since you're a traveler you can go through, but as for getting an appointment with the Hokage, I can't arrange that for you. First take off the cloak."

Denki took of his cloak and handed it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru was surprised to find that it seemed to be as light as air. The cloak was completely dark blue, except for yellow streak of lightning around the end of the sleeves and the bottom. Underneath his cloak Denki wore a short sleeve shirt and long pants with the same dark blue and lightning bolt pattern as the cloak. Shikamaru looked up in surprise. "Don't you have any bags, luggage, or weapons?"

"No, I don't need any."

It was uncommon for a traveler to go without weapons for protection, but it was even more uncommon for a traveler to come without any form of baggage. Most people would at least carry some food or clothes, not just rely on the clothes on their back.

A few minutes of a very uncomfortable body check later and Shikamaru handed the cloak back to Denki. "Just sign this form and then I can let you through," Shikamaru told Denki as he handed the blond boy a sheet of paper. After Denki handed him the completed paper, Shikamaru knocked on the gates. The grand gates opened and allowed Denki to pass.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To the Hokage tower, at least they're courteous enough to make the location of the Hokage easy to find, _Denki thought to himself. _So many ninja, ugh. Half of these ninja don't make any sense anyway. Like that one over there. He's wearing an orange jumpsuit. He has to realize we're in a forest, unless he can pass himself off as a growing orange or a very out of place orangutan, then he's in some serious trouble._ He knew that there was no way that he could just walk into the Hokage's office, and it would take months for him to get an appointment. That just meant he has to sneak in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_God, I'm getting too old for this,_ Tsunade thought to herself. She closed her eyes and started rubbing her temples. She was trying to relax as much as she could in these few minutes between appointments. She didn't want this job, she hated it. All the job was is stress, paperwork, and responsibility. If she wasn't in a meeting with someone, Shizune would come busting through the door with a mountain of paper work. She opened her eyes, figuring she might as well bring the next appointment in. She opened her eyes and she jumped out of her chair. There was a blond haired boy sitting in the chair across the desk. She was scared, but even more impressed. It was almost impossible to get past all the ANBU without being spotted or detected, let alone sneaking into the room and sitting down across from the Hokage without her detecting him, all in the few seconds she closed her eyes.

"What do you want, a raise, a day off, a better mission, a lesson, what?"

"Umm, no, I have different things to talk about, I'm not a ninja, and I don't even live here."

She didn't recognize him when she saw him, but she just thought it was because of how tired she was. She looked at him are realized he was telling the truth; he wasn't wearing a headband anywhere, but how could he sneak up on her like that? She was getting frustrated with this kid. She turned away from him she looked out the window, down upon her family.

"Fine, kid, what do you want?"

"I don't know how much information you have on the others, but I know at the very least you have information on when your granduncle Tobirama was dicking around with the ritual to give birth to the fire demi-god."

Her heart stopped, her eyes grew wide, and she turned around. That was information that was passed down from kage to kage, not even the village elders knew about that. She reached over the desk and picked him up from the collar.

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"I have my sources."

Tsunade was starting to become afraid, she had a sneaking suspicion what this kid was, but she wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth. She placed him back on the ground. It worried her that he knew about the rituals; he shouldn't. Along time ago, rituals were preformed in order to bring the demi-god of the five elements to life. They originally started as a way to gain an advantage, but after the reports of the rituals went out all the villages did it to protect themselves. The ritual involved a female with a natural talent with the select element. The female had to have certain qualities, based of the element. Then the female would have to mate with another select individual with the same qualities. After the conception the woman would have to drink a certain brew, the ingredients depend on the elements. Finally the female would have to be brought to a certain spot on the planet. The woman died during childbirth. The child would have a mixed appearance, and personality, based on the parents and the element, different elements had different qualities.

The rituals were very hard to perform however. The individuals was very select, the affinity caused it so a hidden village could only really give birth to their element. Konoha failed in their ritual and she only knew of one village that succeeded. She was glad however that they failed, because the demi-gods were very hard to control and very powerful, at the very least, each one was as powerful as the nine tailed demon fox. All the main villages had stopped these attempted rituals after the second great ninja war, unfortunately smaller villages or clans are still attempting this, in hopes of power or religious beliefs.

"Alright kid I'll tell you what I know…" Denki's face started to smile with his assumed victory. "On two conditions." His face sunk again.

"It depends, what are the conditions?"

"One, since you have no alliance with this village, I want you to become a ninja for us. Two, we will be exchanging information instead of me giving it to you."

"I'll accept on one more condition."

"And that is?"

"Since with an alliance it will be harder to extract information from other kages, you will have to be my diplomatic tool in order to get all the information you don't already have."

She thought about it for a second, it was going to be hard to get information from less than friendly nations. She was also afraid of what he would do with this information, he was still a stranger, and she didn't know what he wanted. Although he did seem trustful, and harmless, also she would be getting an apparently very good ninja from it.

"Deal."

"Deal."

"I have information on the details and the results of the fire ritual, I can easily get the information on the wind ritual, and I know about the earth ritual and its fate."

"Let's start with earth."

That was unexpected, she was sure he would start with fire.

Denki could sense her surprise. "I like to keep people on their toes."

"Very well, I'll go into the details of the ritual in a second, but I think you would be more interested to know about the demi-god."

He looked at her with interest; she didn't mean that the ritual was completed. He would have heard about it then.

"The village hidden in the rocks completed their ritual; their demi-god, the demi-god of earth, is stored in a location that we know of. He wouldn't listen to their orders; instead he just sat there and meditated. They locked him in a heavily guarded prison, he's never tried to escape so they didn't do much. It's not that well known, since there was no struggle, no one heard about it."

Denki flew out of the chair "Where is he… she… it. Tell me. Send me on a mission to retrieve him."

She was surprised, both at his response and at the outburst, he seemed very collective, but that outburst was something more like what Naruto would have done. He was glaring at her, but it slowly turned into a begging stare.

"Fine, before I do…"

"Denki."

"Denki. Before I do anything else, it's your turn to share."

"What do you want to know Tsunade-sama?"

"What are you?"

"I am lightning."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Lightningspawn : I hoped you enjoy, fair warning this is going to be a long one. I'd like to thank Darkmyyst, a good friend and editor. Please feel free to tell me what you think. Just remember first fan fic (Please be gentle)


	2. A dream

Lightningspawn: here's chapter two I hope you like, a little more plot expansion. I hope more people will read it this time, so if you like it tell your friends.

_________________________________________________________________________________

It was as she feared; she was sitting across the room from a demi-god. "So you are the demi-god of lightning."

"Yep, a small clan in the mountains somehow managed to complete the ritual and I was born. I'm not complaining, I like living, but it's surprising, I would have thought kumogakure would have been the ones to complete the ritual."

So that's why no one knew about him, a smaller clan, probably with no outside contact, completed the ritual. "I'm surprised; I never would have guessed that the lightning demi-god was alive."

"Really, cause this cloak gives it away; all the demi-gods have one, or at least should. I just like wearing mine. Not all probably will."

She did notice the cloak, but really didn't think anything of it. She looked at him, deciding what to do. If she did give him the mission, they could make the stone village a lot less powerful, having two demi-gods. That would however stress their already bad relationship, let alone tip the power struggle. If the other villages found out that Konoha had two demi-gods then they might start the rituals again. She didn't know what Denki would do with the other demi-gods either.

"Before I decide whether or not I send you on this mission, I need to know what your plans, your motives are."

"I plan on making some friends." Tsunade looked at him with a bewildered look on her face. "People want us for our powers, we need to stick together. I want to find these other demi-gods for our protection. I want to be their friends, I want to be their ally, and I want to protect them. It's not fair for them to lock up and abuse Earth because he wouldn't follow instructions. And I'm going to say it now: Lady Tsunade, you will not abuse us, you will not hurt us, you will not use us for our powers, and you will not use us for destruction. I'll be a ninja; but no assassination missions, no conquest. Only recon, protections, escort, and missions of that nature. Understand?"

She understood and she was happy, he had a strong sense of justice and kindness. She wished more ninjas would be like that. Although she was afraid, the entire time he spoke his voice had started to become louder and more demanding. It kept going until his voice sounded like rumbling thunder.

"Very well, I'll send you on a mission with a squad." He looked a little pissed at the word squad. "Come back in an hour and your squad will be assembled. You'll be leading the team, normally you would be a genin at most, but under certain circumstances I have to make you a jonin." His face lit up at the words leading and jonin. "Read this scroll, it will give you all the details on the ritual for earth and the location of the holding place. Go to the front desk of the tower to get your headband and your house keys."

He looked a little confused, "House keys?"

"Yes, I don't assume you have anywhere to stay, and besides you're going to need a house, a BIG house, if you're going to be housing any demi-gods that roam this planet. The house is already furnished. It is in the middle of town, number 77."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Denki bowed to his new Hokage and then vanished, not in a swirl of leaves or a puff of smoke, but instead he seemed to have phased out.

_This is going to be so much more trouble. God I'm too old for this, _Tsunade thought as she yelled for Shizune to bring her some tea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade walked into her office just in time to brief Denki's team for their mission. She was surprised to see that Denki was already sitting in the chair he was in earlier. She was worried an hour wouldn't be enough time for him to get everything done, but apparently it was; although he looked a little worn out.

"I'm always on time," Denki turned around in his chair to face her as he started speaking. "Where is my team?"

"They should be here in a minute."

"What did you tell them?"

She couldn't say she wasn't surprised he asked. In fact, if she was him she would have asked as soon as she entered the room.

"That we are getting back a ninja lost to us sometime ago. Be nice to these ninjas; their volunteering for this mission and they are doing this out of the goodness of their hearts."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

Three ninja's walked into the room. Each one talking to each other like they were good friends, ones who they would put their lives on the line for one another.

The first one that turned to Denki was a rather larger ninja; he had red clothing and metallic armor around his torso. His brown hair was long and brisly, like that of a horse's main. He had a chubbier face, with swirls on his cheek.

"My name is Choji Akimichi."

The second ninja was female. She didn't stand with much convictions or confidence. Denki wondered how strong she was. She had long flowing purple hair and pupil-less eyes the color of lavender. She wore a white coat that was purple around the chest and the end of the sleeves.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

_Ohhh, a Hyuuga. I was wrong about this one, she most likely has Byakugan_. _Maybe I'll fight a Hyuuga later, that will be a hoot. _Denki smiled to himself while looking at the last one which he knew he saw before.

The last one was very VERY odd. He was wearing a green jumpsuit and a green chunnin vest. He had bandages around his hands completely covering them. He had orange leg warmers, which kind of reminded Denki of knee high socks. The most noticeable thing was his bowl cut and his enormously bushy eyebrows.

"I am Rock Lee, handsome devil of Konoha. I will prove to everyone that I can be an outstanding ninja without the ability to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. I will make guy-sensei proud."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize this team member came with a monologue."

Lee looked at Denki with a less that pleasant look. Both ninja probably would have slugged it out right there if Tsunade didn't grab their attention.

"Alright, you all know the conditions of this mission as well as its leadership." Tsunade gave Lee and Denki a glare."It should take you three or four days to get to the village hidden in the rocks, one day to get the target out, and four days to get back, so I want you back in a little over a week. I want you to leave right away." She looked at them for a second before her face turning sour with anger. "I SAID GO!"

All four ninja shot out of the room as fast as a ninja's legs can carry them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denki stood at the gates with his team and gave them a speech before they left. "I know you don't know me and I don't know you. I don't ask for much, but I need your cooperation and your loyalty. I don't care what other ninjas tell you or what the regulations are, but your team comes first. I expect you to give your life to the people you're traveling with. If any of you can't promise me that, then back down now."

The other three ninjas didn't back down, although Hinata looked a little nervous; but she always looked nervous. Denki turned around and directed his team to move out.

The next three days were mainly uneventful. The ninja squad came across a few bandits, which caused a small scuffle, but it lasted less than a minute. Denki pushed his team hard and fast. Lee seemed to be happy, this made up for the earlier joke, Hinata didn't seem to care, but Choji didn't seem happy, fat men know no exercise. Denki gave them plenty of rest however, letting them sleep and eat. Denki didn't sleep however, he took all the guard shifts, and no one saw him eat. His team thought something was wrong, he was pushing himself too hard and he would pay later, they tried to give him a break, but he wouldn't have any of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made it to the prison; it was right were the map said it would be. It was a metal prison in the middle of a crater in the ground. It looked like a box in the middle of a giant bowl.

_The guarding on the inside must be where all the trouble lies; the amount of ninja surrounding the perimeter is lousy. I can take them all out before any of them notice, if I move fast enough._ Denki held up his hand for his team to stay where they were hidden. Denki got into a position to start running and disappeared.

All the ninja around the bowls edge started to roll down into the bowl. The last guard was preparing to set of an alarm before he made his rolling descent. _I should have ran at 60% instead of 50, oh well. _The other three ninja were shocked. Choji didn't even see him running at all, Lee knew that Denki was at least as fast as he was and was sure he still wasn't running at full speed, and Hinata, using her byakugan, saw that he wasn't using any chakra in his feet when he was running.

"Alright, I'm not going to bring you all with me, but you'll all have you important parts. Hinata, use your Byakugan to scout the area and use this if someone is coming." Denki handed her a paper with a symbol she had never seen before. "Choji, hide the stone ninjas somewhere and make sure they don't wake up, also protect Hinata if anyone comes here. Lee, you're with me; we're sneaking into the prison."

The team dispersed, except for Hinata, and started their assigned tasks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready Lee?"

"Yes, Denki-san."

"Don't struggle with this or it will only make it worse."

Lee looked at him with a confused look, but his look was to no avail, since it was too late to get him an explanation, for Denki already grabbed Lee by the wrist and was crackling with electricity.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Lightningspawn: I'm sorry there hasn't been much action, there will be in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Also another thanks to darkmyyst.


	3. Earth

Lightningspawn: its here, earth. I hope you like this chapter, it took me awhile to get done, but i think its good (but i better think its good i wrote it). Anyway, tell me what you think. Action at the end.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Lee was amazed to realize that he and Denki were on the other side of the wall, on the inside of the building. The inside of the building was dull and deserted. All the hallways were gray, metal hallways and heavy metal doors. The lighting was poor; light bulbs were placed every so often, just so that the halls were not completely dark, but the illumination was lacking in a lot of places.

Denki motioned Lee to move with him, keeping quiet and being very aware. After a few minutes of stalking the halls and looking into rooms, they made a realization. No one was in the building besides them.

"Lee, no one's here, I can't sense anyone's chakra."

"Should we keep looking, Denki, maybe our ally is no longer in this building?"

"No, as long as there is a chance that he is still here we will keep looking. Spread out to cover more area and if you find someone do not fight, come find me. This building is a square, so work your way around the parameter and work your way into the center."

Lee went off on his search with a little too much energy. The search went on for about an hour. No one was found, only deserted beds, kitchens, training rooms, and other places work or entertainment. Both ninjas met up in the dead center of the building. The last corridor revolved around a large square room. The door to this room was reinforced with seals and traps, so that whatever was inside would have a tough time getting out. Both ninjas spent up to a half hour safely disarming all the traps on the door.

"Lee I want you to take Choji and Hinata and head back to the village." Lee looked at him about to protest, but Denki cut him off. "It's safer this way, most likely the enemy has an alarm that will go off if I try to get him out. You have two hours, take your teammates and go as fast as you can back to the village, I'll head back after the two hours and catch up." Lee still looked like he wanted to protest. "Look, Lee, I'm your leader, you promised me you would listen, so do as you're told." Denki looked at Lee; Lee knew that he was defeated. Lee turned around and ran.

_Ten minutes, then I'll enter the door, if an alarm doesn't go off, I'll take my time trying to convince Earth; if an alarm does go off, then I'll have to remove him by force._

Denki pushed open the door, it was ten times heavier than any of the other doors in the building, which made sense but was still a pain. Denki walked into the room, it was as dull and gray as the rest of the building. The room only had one light bulb which only illuminated the center of the room and the man sitting on the floor. The man heard the stranger enter the room and stood up. He was very tall; almost 200 centimeters. He had brown spiky hair that reminded Denki of a mountain range. He had dark brown eyes, which held a large level of understanding and an ability to communicate without words. He was what a lot of people would consider handsome. He had a muscular face and a chiseled jaw. His body was extremely muscular; his arms, chests, legs, every part of him was extremely well built and strong, although he had a natural look, like his muscles were natural and were meant for his body. His skin was light brown, giving him the look of an eternal tan. He wore a karate uniform, but it had three discrete differences. One is that the uniform was a light brown color, unlike the normal white. The next difference is that the sleeves were ripped off leaving a jagged working around the seams. The final difference was his belt, it had so many different shades of browns, dark reds, and grays, and the belt had what looked like cracks all through it.

Denki walked into the light so that the man could see him. The man's eyes seemed to lock onto his, and in an instant they both understood who the other was.

"My name is Denki."

"My name is Daichi."

Daichi's voice was very deep, like Denki expected it to be. After a minute of standing there Denki started to discuss why he was there.

"I want to take you back to Konoha, I know what you've gone through and I want to help. You've been used and abused for what you are and that's not right. I want to get all of us together and to protect one another. We need to stick together. Also I want to be your friend. So come on Daichi-kun, come back with me to Konoha and we can be best friends." Daichi looked to be contemplating the offer, but he didn't know what to do. He let his head drop and his eyes hit the floor and his bare feet. "What's the matter, don't look so sad, tell me." Daichi lifted his head, but his eyes didn't meet Denki's face, but instead the leaf village headband that was around his neck. Denki realized what he was thinking. "You're a stone ninja aren't you." Daichi's face just dropped again. "It doesn't matter, people are too shallow, wallowing on little details and differences; we shouldn't live like that. We should be accepting of other people's differences; it doesn't matter what village you belong to, you're still the same person and deserve the same rights."

Daichi didn't look up, and Denki understood, Daichi probably didn't know what to do, no, Denki _knew_ Daichi didn't know what to do. "It's ok Daichi, you can take your time on this decision, and I'll stay here until you make up your mind."

Daichi looked up, with a smile on his face. "No Denki-kun, let's leave now."

"Alright let's go." Denki jumped up and turned to face the door. "We can leave now, I doubt there's an alarm anyway."

"There is an alarm, it will go off as soon as I leave, and the crater will be flooded with ninja as soon as we get out here."

"Well that's ok, we can take them." Denki looked at his new friend and he could tell that Daichi was agreeing with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was high in the sky directly above the two ninja, beating down its heat and light to fill the bowl they were standing in. The sun hanging overhead with its yellow glow was in just the right position to see the battle that was about to take place. Daichi was standing, towering, behind Denki, casting what little shadow that was created over his smaller companion.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here, not that I complaining," Denki spoke to himself while looking up so far that he could look at Daichi's face behind him.

The enemy took the opportunity of the distraction to launch their first strike. While Denki was looking back at the giant behind him, the rock ninja launched a boulder headed straight for the young adult. Denki looked back to where the boulder was flying from, but Daichi already sensed what was happening. He took two flowing, circular steps to get in front of Denki, and then he destroyed the boulder with a quick blow from his fist. Denki's face was directed to its forward position just in time for him to feel and hear the almost dust sized debris that went whizzing by his head. Daichi took another unusually large step; his bare feet making no sound against the solid ground, and positioned himself to Denki's right and took his fighting stance.

His fighting stance would be one that a lot of people use. His legs took a position that would allow him to keep his ground. Both of his hands were cupped, ready to grab or become a rock solid fist; his right hand was away from his body, ready to strike, and his left hand was close to his chest, ready to defend.

Out of the newly made tunnel of the great crater that they stood a group of fifty-one men walked out in lines of two. They all wore the same attire; a seemingly one-piece suit with a facemask, all colored brown for camouflage in the natural terrain. The leader, obviously the one standing without a partner standing in front of everyone else, started to bark commands like a lowly puppy dog.

"You, get back into your cell. And you, come with us."

"OHHH, RIGHT, cause I'm gonna cooperate with you, the people who held my friend captive, not to mention, YOU JUST THREW A FUCKING BOULDER AT ME !"

"Well if you're not going to cooperate then we're going to have to make you come by force." At this time Denki noticed the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, one of the few things not covered up by his one piece getup, since he was glaring at him with an expression of extreme dislike.

"OHHH, OHH, it's on, I'm going to make you regret that boulder. You're going to crawl back into that whole you came from and you're going to run for your stony lives." Denki looked to his right and looked Daichi in the face, his face was softer and had a large amount of concern in it, he even looked somewhat sad. "Try not to kill anyone Daichi," he said in a very low voice.

Daichi smiled, he didn't plan of killing anyone, he didn't like to, but it was nice his new friend thought the same way he did.

The leader of the ninja rushed through a few hand signs and slammed his palms into the ground "EARTH WALL JUTSU." A wall of stone and earth rose in front of group, completely defending them.

Denki started to look excited. Daichi began to realize that Denki didn't really want his help right now, or needed it; so he took a step back into a standing position to see what his new ally was capable of. Denki crossed his outstretched arms, his right over his left. His palms faced out towards the wall with his fingers outstretched. Denki started to gather his chakra. His body started to crackle with electric chakra, little sparks appeared over his body, arcs of lightning bridging the strands of his hairs, his irises shifting from the light blue to a yellow as brilliant as his hair, and his right palm glowing revealing a kanji on his hand. "Lightning drill." Two flashing yellow bolts of lightning streaked from his palms side by side. They picked up speed and started to turn around each other. They started to intermix and meld, continuing a frenzied dance around themselves. The bolts combined, forming the tip of the drill, spinning at an unreal velocity.

The drill collided at the center of the wall and the defense started to crack. The wall splintered and broke along all points. The drill arced at an upward path towards the heaven, probably from Denki direction as to not kill anyone. The end of the wall came in a grand explosion sending small bits of stones everywhere. Daichi moved his way to guard Denki from the flying fragments of failed defense. He took a defensive pose and took the small bits of speeding earth. The opponents were not so lucky. After the dust cleared almost half of the would-be threat was lying unconscious on the ground, all the others ran off back into the cave after seeing the origin of the destruction.

Daichi turned around to look at his friend. He was unscathed from the fight at all, even though he took all the flying stones. Daichi placed his hand on Denki head and started to mess his hair, a simple smile on his face.  
"Are you alright little buddy?"

Denki standing there looking just as good as he did looked up. Denki was enjoying the warm friendly smile he was getting from his ally. "Yeah I'm fine, a little tired, I haven't slept or eaten in about three days, but I'm…"

His response was cut short because of the surprise attack that was launched on him. A rock ninja from the squad that ran way used a tunneling jutsu to get under him, the ninja came up with so much force the uppercut knocked Denki into the air.

"BASTARD, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" The shout was so loud and angry it made the ground shake.

Daichi forced a fist into the skull of the tunneling ninja that was so strong that it made another crater, causing the ground to shake and split. Blood spilled from the point of contact and stained Daichi's hands with the red liquid. It colored the ground around him in various shades of pink and crimson. The life left the ninja as soon as the hit made its mark, there was no chance. Daichi, not able to bear the sight, used a jutsu to cover up to body, but it was in vain for the rose colored liquid seeped from the pile the jutsu made.

The leader watched the murder from the top of the crater. His hatred for the abominations grew; he could no longer contain it. His face contorted with rage, his muscles contracted with thoughts of violence. Finally he leapt from the perch and started free falling towards Daichi. The leader did another series of hand signs and his jutsu was underway. He flung a javelin of lightning towards Daichi.

Denki, now seeing what was happening, flipped around to face the falling ninja. Denki stretched out his right arm and shot another jutsu. "Lightning arrow".

A small spark of lightning started in the palm of his hand. The spark transformed into an arrow. Rings or lightning started to form at the tip of the arrow and traveled to the end. The arrow shot at an unbelievable speed, screeching as it flew, so much it could almost not be seen. The arrow shot through the javelin causing it to disperse. It hit the leader; blood flew everywhere, and sent him flying backwards into the wall of the crater. The arrow kept going after it hit the ninja, ripping its way through twenty trees in the forest before it stopped. Denki falling down forced one more jutsu out before he hit the ground. A cloud formed under Denki and worked as a cushion. The cloud caught him and then pushed him back up to the top. The spongy cloud shook and wiggled back into shape like someone punching jello. The cloud lowered Denki to the ground, dropped him off, and made its way back to the sky.

Denki was on the ground with a smile, a little roughed up and he had a bruise on his chin but he was ok. Daichi looked at him with a smile of relief. They heard yelling coming from a way in the distance. They looked over and there was the leader crumpled up along the wall. The wall above him was a red stream of fluid dripping down to where he laid. Blood pooled around his resting spot.

"YOU MONSTERS LOOK WHAT YOU DID. YOU ALREADY KILLED TWO OF US, WHAT NEXT? WILL YOUR BLOOD LUST EVER BE SATISFIED? I HOPE YOU BURN IN…" His speech was cut of by the severing of his mortal coil. His skin grew pale, his eyes glazed over and became glassy, and his breath left him.

Daichi looked down at the ground at what the ninja said. The puddle of blood that collected at his feet didn't help. He felt horrible.  
"Stop feeling bad for your self." Daichi looked up at a rather annoyed Denki. "Their deaths couldn't have been avoided. We are not monsters, we are what we are, I know who I am and you know who you are. I know I'm not a monster and your not one either. Now let's go home."

Denki started to walk off but he felt something lift him by the collar. He was lifted up and placed on a very solid foundation. He was placed onto Daichi's shoulders. Denki was getting ready to argue, but he was cut off.

"Rest."

Denki slumped down on the shoulder and the strong arms that were keeping him up. He felt the darkness of sleep overtake him. His eyelids started to close and he started to lose consciousness. "Good night, Daichi-kun."

"Good night, sleep well Denki-Otouto."

Then the two traveled together through the forest, with the sun high in the sky.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Lightningspawn: Hoped you enjoyed, read and review (PLEASE). Thanks once again to my editor, he does a good job and i appriciate it.

Otouto-Japanese honorfic for little brother


	4. unspoken bond

Lightngspawn: alright new chapter and character development. Its not the most exciting chapter, but come on, without the characters there is no stories. Anyway this one does have its moments, so enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________________

Denki woke up to the sight of his team traveling a dirt path. They all looked up and noticed he was awake, including the carrier. They all had a happy look on their face, especially Hinata who, it seemed, thought the sight was cute. Denki lifted himself up higher on Daichi's shoulders and made a free fall to the ground. His team watched him with a shocked look on their face except for Daichi. Denki softly plopped down on a cloud that appeared under him. The white cloud started to slowly move in the direction that the path lead.

The sun was low in the sky and it was starting to set. The sky was clear except for one dark cloud. It was settling among its resting-place in the mountains. The mountains glowed with an outline of gold and crimson. The giant cloud, large enough to consume a valley, was covered with rising waves and falling valleys. Its peaks were light shades of pink, accompanied by the shadows taking bites out of the color. Denki, lying on his back, posed a question for the rest of his team.

"Did you guys argue with Daichi or anything, because he was carrying me?"

"If you mean the man who was giving you a piggy back, then no, we did not." Choji's voice came from the group.

Denki sat up with a look of confusion. "Didn't he tell you his name?"

"No he did not, which I feel is most disrespectful and rude. A ninja should introduce himself to his comrades. In fact, he has yet to speak." Lee started another monologue.

Looking at the demi-god, he should have figured. Daichi seemed to be a quiet type. Daichi had not even look back yet and just continued walking on the dirt path. "Well didn't you guys say anything?"

"N…n…no, you looked alright, you were sleeping soundly, and it looked like you were being taken voluntarily so we assumed he was your friend. Also, he doesn't look very threatening," Hinata spoke out.

_She's wrong, he is a huge man of muscle and power, and even I would have thought him threatening if I didn't know what he was like. _But then Denki looked at Daichi again. The way he walked, the way he held himself, the faces Denki remembered seeing. _He wasn't very threatening at all was he?_

Within two more days the squad was back at Konoha. Choji, Lee, and Hinata all went out to a celebratory dinner, but Denki and Daichi had to go see the Hokage to clear what happened in the mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two demi-gods walked into the Hokage's office, where lady Tsunade was buried behind a mountain of paperwork. She looked up to see the two ninja standing waiting for what she wanted.

"Alright, I want a full report of your mission. I will assume it was a success since I can only assume that this is the earth demi-god." She said as she looked at Daichi as a form of clarity. "I'll decide what to do after you tell me what has transpired."

Denki was the only one to talk, Tsunade listened and Daichi stood waiting. Denki told the whole story, Daichi's name, the attack, and the two enemy deaths. Tsunade looked at Denki after taking a second with closed eyes, taking it all in.

"Well since he's obviously not a talker I will just let you leave and come back when he tells you his decision." Denki looked at her, since that was a rather odd way to phrase a sentence, let alone he didn't understand what she was talking about. "He can become a ninja, a citizen, or anything as long as he lives here; it's his choice, just tell me when he has decided."

"I would prefer to be a ninja, but I will only do it if I am on the same team as Denki, always." Tsunade was shocked Daichi spoke, and very bluntly and demanding at that.

She pretty much had to oblige. It's probably better this way anyway. "Alright, Denki go get him a headband and come back in a week for a mission and some more information about the other demi-gods."

"A week! What the hell are we supposed to do for a week?!"

"I don't know, relax, become better friends, practice; I don't care, just don't talk back."

At that time she proceeded to pick lightning up by the back of his neck and literally boot him out of the office.

_For a regular mortal, not only was she fearless, but she was one nasty hyper bitch._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The two men arrived at a fenced off area. The fence was a chain linked fence that was at least twenty feet high. The gray chains stretched as far as the eye could see. Behind the fence was nothing but trees. Signs all along the fence warned, DO NOT ENTER, and, NO TRESSPASSING. The red signs with its white bold lettering stood out amongst the fence.

"Two square miles is a lot for a training field, but I guess it's necessary. Actually we'll probably rip it apart in the next week." Denki looked back at the towering figure behind him. Daichi was returning the look with a rather blank stare. "Let's take a look above and see what we have to fix." Denki and Daichi started to rise into the sky together on a white cloud. The cloud took them so that they were overlooking the field. It was nothing but a giant square of trees and vegetation. "Let's vary the land a bit, some fields, some wasteland, some swamps, a lake, and a target zone. How bout it?" Denki looked back and Daichi nodded. Denki stared into his friend's eyes for about a minute as if trying to say something. Denki looked down at the lower left hand corner and a rush of air passed him. Daichi jumped down and landed in the forest where Denki was staring.

Daichi started to make hand signs slowly and deliberately. After a few seconds of hand signs Daichi lifted his fist high into the air and slammed it into the earth below. The ground started to tremble and split. The trees started to break, sink, or fall over in every direction. The grass and brush turned brown and died away, the ground turned soggy and started to bubble. Brown water started to seep from the ground and consume the land. Death was everywhere around him. A brown swamp with the withered forms of trees rising from the muck like tombstones for all that was lost. Quicksand hid itself amongst the desecrated land. The only proof of what the land once was was the single round pillar, in which Daichi stood.

The large demi-god stood panting, that jutsu took a large amount of the chakra that he had. His chest heaved with every breath. Sweat started to drip from his brow. Denki floated down from the overview he had and floated in front of his friend. "You're tired, come on, we'll go do something else." Denki reached out his hand to help Daichi on. Daichi accepted the help and stepped up onto the cloud. "Good job, Daichi-kun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two ninja sat onto of the Hokage monument. Daichi was lying on his back watching the clouds go by. His back rested on the soft dirt and the lush grass. His eyes were starting to grow heavy with the burden of tiredness. Suddenly, an explosive crack snapped him back to reality. He turned his head to look over at his smaller companion. His eyes were closed and he looked abnormally serious. His right hand had a glowing light pouring from it. Lightning was traveling around Denki's head. His body looked strained. _I wonder how much longer he can hold that jutsu; he has been going for seven hours._ A few more minutes passed as Daichi admired the chakra storage Denki had. After a little while longer the lightning faded as did the golden light. His eyes opened just as he plopped back onto the ground.

"I'm tired." Denki threw himself up onto his feet. "I want food."

Daichi just looked at him and smiled. _Denki._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The two sat down at a restaurant and ordered what they wanted. They food came and Denki threw himself into what he was eating. Denki was shoveling mouthfuls of fruit into his maw. Denki had every type of fruit that he had ever seen, and some that he had no idea what it was. Daichi sat quietly and sipped his hot tea, the only thing in front of him. Daichi was looking at Denki with a small grin on his face, while Denki would stop choking himself and look up and smile and let out a small chuckle. People could be heard whispering what they have heard from down the grapevine about the new ninjas. People stared and gawked as they walked pass or sat close. Every once in a while Denki would shoot an evil glare at a group of rude citizens, which didn't look too threatening with a mouthful of fruit; that is until lightning was used to make a close by object explode, usually next to the persons head. The dinner went pretty well, until one of the people decided that it was not to polite to stop gossip by destroying dishware, that the particular man was eating out of. The man came over and stared Denki down. Denki got up onto the table and stared right back, letting some lightning come out of his eyes. A fight almost broke out, until Daichi picked Denki, threw him over his shoulder, and walked out of the restaurant after paying. He didn't want to pay for a hospital bill too. The man in the restaurant started to yell about cowards and he tried to start a rally in the place. Denki who was upset, kicking and screaming trying to break out of the hold, started to yell threats, something about putting so many holes in him that he wouldn't be able to take a drink without it all leaking out. No one would agree with the man after threats like that, and the rumors really didn't help, and the embarrassed man sat back down, and billed for the broken dishes he was eating out of.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men arrived at the house that they now resided in. They entered the doorway into the living room. They took a right turn into the bedroom hallway. They took the first right into a bedroom that was now colored blue, black, yellow, green, and brown on the walls. They ceiling was painted as the night sky, with stars poking out everywhere. A full moon was painted between the two beds on the back wall. A single window was in the room, along with a nightstand below the moon, a closet, two dressers on both sides of the door, and two beds. The bed to the right was covered in moss to give it a more natural feel and it gave it more cushioning. The bed on the left was impossible to recognize it as a bed if they were not originally there. The bed was covered so that it looked like a cloud, not a bed. Denki walked over to his bed and picked up a pair of white pajamas. He threw it onto his body and threw his normal clothes onto the floor. He hopped into his bed and the clouds formed themselves around his body. All that was sticking out was his head. Daichi lowered himself onto his bed and turned and looked at Denki.

"Goodnight, Denki-kun."

"Goodnight, Daichi-kun."

Denki fell asleep quite quickly. Daichi lay awake a little longer while he watched Denki roll in his sleep. Little bits of hair would cover his face. He looked quite innocent in his sleep, not like the energetic, devious little kid he normally was like. Daichi closed his eyes and fell asleep watching his little brother. Both demi-gods were happy. They both loved the time they spent each other even if they didn't talk much. Really they just loved each other, they both knew it, and they didn't have to say it. Simply because they had an unspoken bond.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lightningspawn: thanks again for my awesome editor, and all the people who have read to this point. For this being a dry chapter I'll have the next one action stuffed. Hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter of mine and will enjoy the next one just as much.


	5. Spectacle

Sorry guys, my editor and I have hit a little rough patch. This hasn't been edited, but I think my fan base, which I think is nonexistant, won't really care. I hope you enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________________

_I wonder what Tsunade wants now. She called us off of our vacation early for something urgent. _

Denki and Daichi walked through the hall and entered the hokage's office. Tsunade, behind a mountain of paperwork, looked up at them.

"Look you don't need to argue so heres all you need to know. People are complaining about how I just made you jounin and they don't believe you can do it. So what I've set up is a spectacle. Both of you will fight two chuunin and a jounin at the same time. You don't need to win, just make it look like you are capable and can do it."

Both demi-gods just looked at her with a blank stare

"Stadium…Go…NOW"

_BITCH POWERS ACTIVATE_

Both men stood in the center of a stadium, waiting for instructions from the prompter. The stadium was full of spectators. They gathered from all around the village to find out if the ninja really could stand up to their reputations, to see them fail, or just to see a good fight.

"Attention. The competition is about to begin. The first round is Daichi vs. Shikamaru Naara, Kiba Inuzuka , and Mighty Guy."

"Lucky, you get to go first. Good luck though. I'll see you when you're done." Denki jumped up into the crowds to enjoy the short match about to ensue. Daichi stood waiting for his opponents to come out.

The three ninja came out together. Shikamaru walked out looking embarrassed and wishing he wasn't there. There was a ninja who looked like he was in his early thirties, dressed in a green jump suit and looking a lot like Lee; Daichi was guessing it was Mighty guy. The last one was a teen about as old as Shikamaru, he was wearing black and had red marks on his cheeks. He was accompanied by a large dog, larger than a wolf.

The three opponents discussed their plan for a brief second and then took various fighting poses. Daichi took his defensive fighting stance. Legs spread out for support, leaning slightly back, and hands near his face.

"Attention everybody, the match is about to begin. Please prepare yourselves."

_I need to take each one of them down one at a time. I have to work as fast as I can; the longer I take the less surprise I'll have. If I can do it in less than five minutes, the chance of me seriously hurting someone or killing someone is 10%._

"BEGIN!!!"

Kiba jumped on top of Akamaru, the dog, and crotched down. Both of them started to catapult towards Daichi, spiraling around each other. Daichi got ready to defend himself, intently watching his oncoming attackers, while still keeping an eye on the other two. When the attack was less than a foot away from him, he reached out and grabbed both of the attackers by their appendages. Shocked at their sudden stop, they couldn't react as they were slammed together. Both of them braced for impact as they were hurled towards the ground. They both opened their eyes as they felt the water flow around them like water. The earth hardened around their bodies as Daichi released his grip. With only his head above the ground, Kiba started to struggle, while Akamaru barked. Daichi quickly slid back into his defensive position. As his foot slid towards where Kiba was, Both boy, dog, and the trap they were in moved towards where Shikamaru was.

Shikamaru's shadow was racing towards Daichi. He didn't know what the jutsu did, and he really didn't want to find out. Daichi jumped backwards and turned around, grabbing Guy's foot as he tried to surprise him. Guy was hurled into the shadow landing in its shady grip.

Daichi landed on the ground and got ready to go onto the offensive. The problem is that he couldn't move. Daichi was struggling just to stand the way he wanted to. Guy was rushing in, readying to connect his fist with a face to end the match.

Guy was flung back to where his team was, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. Guy looked up to see Daichi and not only blocked the attack but he had counterattacked. Daichi had not only resisted the jutsu, but with pure strength alone had won the fight against it. The jutsu was broken and Daichi readied his next move. Guy was surprised with the strength of a single punch that was thrown with resistance.

Daichi slammed his fist into the ground and spikes of earth formed in front of him. The spikes raced towards Guy and Shikamaru. Guy jumped into the trees for cover, avoiding the spikes completely. Shikamaru not being as agile or fast could only manage to jump up landing in between the spikes. Shikamaru felt constricted and looked to where the feeling was coming for. Hands were coming out from the spikes grabbing all over his body. The spikes away from Shikamaru melted back into the earth while the earth hands started to pull him down into the ground. After a second of pointless struggling Shikamaru was submerged like Kiba and moved right beside his sunken comrades.

_Alright, one left. Being a taijutsu user my chances of not hurting him seriously is at 25 percent with my chakra storage. If he tries to dig out his companions he has a 40 percent chance of breaking them out. He has a 1 percent chance of winning and it only increases to 5 percent if he lasts more than 10 minutes._

Guy came rushing out at Daichi, glowing green chakra streaming off his body. Daichi could not move as fast as Guy, so he blocked as many of the blows as he could. Guy felt like he started to get the upper hand.

_Damn, he opened the first three gates, at this rate he has a 50 percent chance of serious injury and a lowered chance of winning with the stress he's putting on his body._

Guy tried to throw Daichi up into the air to do a finishing combo. Daichi would not be lifted of the ground because of how dense he was. Guy jumped back looking exhausted. Guy looked beat up and Daichi didn't even look like he took a single hit.

"My new rival, I will now unleash the sixth gate to defeat you."

_Shit, if he's going that far the chances of me seriously hurting him are 95 percent. Have to end this now. _

Daichi started to make more hand signs, but Guys speed was too much and overcame him. Guy, with the green chakra now just pouring over him, finally managed to get Daichi into the air. Daichi now defenselessly in the air was subjected to every one of Guys attacks. Guy was moving so fast only Denki could watch him, although for him it still seemed like Guy was moving slow. Guy was drilling punch after punch into Daichi, until his last attack came. Guy thrust his fist with as much force as he could muster into Daichi's chest. A sickening crack filled the air.

Daichi flew into the ground making a huge crater, shaking the entire foundation of the stadium. Guy landed twenty feet away holding his hand. The hand was devastated, covered with blood, bones showing out of the wrist, fingers pointing every which way. Guy destroyed his hand under the stress.

The earth started to bubble with mud and the mud started to rise. The mud raised and formed into the shape of Daichi. Clay hands were grasping Guy's feet and he couldn't move from his spot.

"Give up, I don't want the injuries you have sustained to be any worse."

"No I'll never give up"

"We surrender"

Guy turned around to see Shikamaru surrendering.

"Shikamaru"

"Guy, we have no chance of winning against someone this strong, especially after the condition you're in"

Guy solemnly turned around, accepting defeat. Guy's team was released and a medic came to take guy away.

"The winner of the match is Daichi"

The crowd took a second to react, shocked by the strength and resilience of Daichi's body. The crowd then erupted in an explosion of applauds and cheers. The match was over and Daichi did his job. Daichi then felt an unexpected thump on his back. He looked back and Denki was on his back.

"Good job niisan, you had a good fight."

"Thanks otouto, good luck to you"

"I don't need luck; this match is in the bag"

Denki's overconfidence was amusing to Daichi, he always enjoyed his goofy attitude.

"I'm going to take a break and watch your match"

Daichi walked off slowly, while Denki had a huge grin on his face. Denki turned to the prompter and waited for him to call out his opponents.

"The next match is Denki vs. Tenten, Sakura Haruno, and Neji Hyuuga."

_Hyuuga score, if there was a fight lottery, then I won._

The Hyuuga had long flowing black hair. He had clear white eyes, and an emotionalist face. He wore traditional Hyuuga robes. He looked like he didn't have much concern for where he was or was about to do, he just seemed serious and aloof.

The first girl had brown buns on her head. Her chocolate eyes were locked onto her Hyuuga team mate, probably some hidden love from the world, or at least to the Hyuuga. She was wearing a white shirt and red-brown pants. She was carrying a very suspicious, large scroll on her back.

The last ninja had short pink hair. She wore a sleeveless red shirt with very short, black leggings under a small white split skirt. She looked feminine, but with the boots and gloves she looked like she could hold her own. She looked ready to fight and show what she was made of.

_Ok, Hyuuga is close range, girl one and two no idea, so I'll just have to figure out which one is more dangerous and take that one out first._

"BEGIN"

Denki just stood in his spot and waited for the attack to come to him. The bun headed girl jumped back into the woods and the pink headed girl rushed forward. The Hyuuga stood back and analyzed the situation. Kunai started to rain in on Denki's position. Moving faster than anyone could see, Denki threw a kunai out of the sleeve of his robe. The kunai hit one of the other kunai, causing a cascade of ricocheting kunai. The kunai's courses were all lead awry, landing all around Denki, allowing him to concentrate on the oncoming pinkette.

She rushed at Denki, with not as much speed as a usual taijutsu user. She approached with an obvious right hook. He dodged without any effort standing behind her. Her punch ripped through the tree Denki was previously leaning on. At the site of her strength Denki decided the game was over for her.

Denki grabbed onto her back and forced an electrical current through the pink haired girl's body. She screamed with shock and pain. It was over in a second. She collapsed onto the ground, unable to move. She looked at him angrily.

"What did you do to me?"

"I paralyzed you, it's a lesson you needed to learn anyway. One moment of openness, one second of weakness, one instant of your guard down, and it's over. I need less than a second to kill you, you're just lucky that's not the kind of person I am."

Denki turned around and headed over to where the Hyuuga was. The black haired boy prepared for an intense fight. Denki's walk over to his next opponent was interrupted by a single kunai. The kunai stopped short of where he was standing and he looked up into the sky to see the second girl jumping.

"Tenten no, don't give your position away", but the Hyuuga's request when in vain.

Tenten took out the scroll on her back and weapons started raining from the sky. There were every kind and size of weapon anyone could imagine, just the amount was intimidating. But, Denki stood unfazed as the downpour was reaching the ground. The Hyuuga started to spin, molding his chakra, making a sphere to protect himself, causing weapons to come at Denki vertically and horizontally.

Everyone in the stadium could feel what happened next. Denki released an enormous amount of lightning chakra. The lightning chakra took the form of a magnetic pulse. The pulse sent all the weapons flying back at the attacker, at a screeching speed. Everyone in the stadium was pushed back, including Tenten in the air, Sakura on the ground, and Neji who was knocked out of his jutsu. Denki didn't even look phased by the amount of chakra he just released, although it was more than some ninja even had.

_That's otouto, using an extremely large amount of chakra and not be stressed by it at all. He's been toying with them anyway, just looking for some fun and taking things slow._

Tenten took out two kunai and started to knock the weapons out of the way while descending. Weapons were hitting the ground everywhere and the Neji had to dance through the metal shower. Denki lifted his right hand which started to glow with its golden light. A shower of tiny sparks, the size of flies, flew towards Tenten. She couldn't dodge a single on from where she was in the air. She came towards the ground, collapsing awkwardly and painfully. She tried to stand up, but her arms started moving like one would have their arms move when making a snow angel.

"Chaos sparks, they'll mess with you're nervous system, it will constantly shift signal directions in your body, so there is no way to find a pattern or overcome it. It will wear off when I tell it to, so just lie down and relax. If you don't try to move then your body won't move. Just you and me Hyuuga pal. Why don't you take out that special kenki genki of yours and show me a good fight."

The Hyuuga looked none to happy, especially since his main squeeze now had a habit of looking like a fish out of water whenever she tried to move. Neji came charging at Denki, activating his byakugan.

Neji sped at Denki, as fast as he could manage. Neji had the full intention of closing off Denki's chakra, realizing that to be his strength. Denki dodged the quick blows with shuffling motions. Neji jumped back and readied his position for his ultimate attack. Denki just waited for the onslaught.

"Eight trigrams one hundred twenty-eight palms"

Neji pushed towards Denki with all his might. Every attack was well aimed, precise, and fast. Denki, with a dull look on his face, just continued shuffling to dodge, although he started to move his arms. With every failed attack Neji became more and more frustrated, but Denki was looking happier. The frustration-joy cycle continued until Neji's attack was over. Neji looked exhausted and Denki just hopped back, pumping his fist in the air.

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?"

"Every time I dance to dodge attacks, or dance during a fight people just figure I'm mocking them. What the hell is up with that? No, I'm just having some fun."

"You have a cruel way of having fun"

_Damn this is getting stupid; this fight is pointless, ending it now._

Denki appeared behind Neji, causing him to turn around. Neji turned around and rushed at him a final time. After a few steps Neji fell over and was unable to move.

_Attacked him so fast I guess it took a second for the paralysis to actually take effect, I should develop that attack more. _

"You bastard, don't you dare hurt him"

Denki turned around to see Tenten standing up with a kunai drawn.

_Guess the pattern of the spark matched up with her normal signaling._

Tenten dashed forth ready to avenge her comrades. She only got a little bit away before she started to fall. The sparks changed the signaling of her body again and she lost control. She couldn't stop her fall or break it at all. She got ready to hit the ground, but someone caught her. She looked up to see it was her opponent.

"You should have been careful. I told you bad things would happen if you tried to move. I'll just set you down. You better be more careful next time ok."

She nodded her head, surprised that she could. She relaxed as Denki gently set her down on the ground. Neji looked a little pissed at him for saving her.

"The winner of the match is Denki"

Denki bowed for the uproar of the crowd. Daichi was standing behind Denki, using his clay travel jutsu. As they waved and let the crowd have their cheer, lady Tsunade walked out to talk to them.

"Good job on the mission. Now report back to my office ASAP for your next one."

_From one mission to the next if figures_

Denki jumped onto Daichi's shoulders and pointed towards the hokages tower.

"BITCH POWERS ACTIVATE, DENKI AWAY"

Tsunade looked at him with the intention to kill. Denki's face dropped and he vanished. Daichi looked just as scared as his friend. Daichi looked away and started to turn to dust, being scattered by the wind.


	6. experiment

After an attempted murder in Tsunade's office and the complete destruction of it, the hokage finally calmed down. Since all the chairs were down on the ground surrounding the hokage's office, they all just stood.

"There is a camp in the village hidden in the mist that has a very powerful experiment going on. It looks like they are trying to make a more advanced form of ninja, a super ninja. The spies said that they had at least twenty ninja with water manipulative power equal to that of the second hokage. Find the camp and get rid of it."

"And our team is?"

"Just the both of you"

"Alright, no holding back and no luggage. But remember the deal, since I'm doing a mission I was the scoop. Tell me about the wind ritual. "

She hoped he would have forgotten. She didn't want to deal with this right now.

"From the information Gaara gave me, is that the wind ritual results were never determined. The ritual was taken place in a top secret lab out in the desert. The lab was destroyed in an undetermined manner and some of the scientists bodies were not found, so nobody knows who destroyed the lab of what. Satisfied?"

"Kinda, it doesn't really help. No search?"

"Maybe, if you be a good boy I'll look it up for you."

Denki got pretty peeved. He motioned his head for Daichi to follow and they left. Tsunade yelled at them when they left, since they broke through the last window in the office that wasn't broken.

"You know Denki; she's going to be pissed when we get back"

"Yeah, yeah, if she keeps getting angry like that not even the transformation jutsu will hide those stress marks. She needs to just take a break, if not she's just going to explode."

Daichi just rolled over and sighed; as much as he didn't want to admit it Denki was right; Tsunade did need to relax. Both of the demi-gods were riding on a cloud. They both took a nap while the cloud took them to their destination.

Both of them woke up about the same time, it was dark and their mission lay right below. Denki put on an all black jumpsuit and turned to his friend.

"I'll sneak in and look around. You use the jutsu we developed and keep an eye on me. If I need you I'll make the signal."

The dark damp halls of the establishment were lined with guards. Denki could only get by with his unnatural speed and cloud foot jutsu. Denki slunk into a shadowed corner and waited to see what would happen.

_Someone's here, they aren't with the normal guards. But who are they and what are they going to do. Their strong, are they finally going to kill me. I can only hope so. _

_The biggest quantity of guards seems to be entering and exiting that room. If anything is here its behind that door. _

Denki rushed through the door and the gray room was filled with guards. They only had an instant before they were all unconscious. Finally Denki could relax. There were three doors in the room. The one Denki came in, one to the right, and one to the room straight in front of him.

Denki walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. The stench of death filled the air. Bodies were laying on the ground everywhere, some horribly disfigured and others having a face of extreme pain on their face. Denki looked horrified. Denki ran away from the grizzly sight and stopped in the center of the room he came from.

"That was gruesome; I hope you took that better than I did. Did you notice that some of those ninjas were people on the list of the enhanced ninja?"

Denki walked to the next door, stopping and taking a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for whatever was inside. He stepped into the room to see three large devices in the back of the room. The devices looked like alien pods in badly lit gray room. A buzzing sound came from overhead. Denki looked up and the pods were all attached to a now glowing pipe coming from another room. The machines started to glow and Denki watched to see what would happen. The pods all opened up and three ninjas stepped out.

_Damn, they aren't normal ninjas. This must be how they made the super warriors. _

"Oh look a kid, we needed to test out our new powers didn't we boys? Hey there little guy wanna play?" All three ninja were wearing mist village headbands. The two on the sides were wearing just blue jumpsuits while the leader was wearing a little bit more. The leader was wearing a black over shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Also he was wearing pants, not a jumpsuit.

Denki took a step back and watched them cautiously. Denki made a few hand signs and readied himself. Denki was ready to take them out.

"Stop him before he can launch any jutsu"

The three ninja started to run at Denki with unnatural speed in a reverse V formation. Denki hopped back and started to make more hand signs. The ninja in the center readied himself to strike Denki when he was cut off.

The leader heard crumbling and saw the floor start to crack. Daichi burst up through the floor, hitting the leader causing him to fly backwards. The punch was so loud it exploded, making a sound to match. The leading ninja hit the wall and hit the ground in a heap after his bones made a sickening crunch as the punch made contact. He was already dead; the jolt of the impact alone knocked his brain loose, not to mention the shrapnel from the broke ribs ripped through all of his organs. A second ninja quickly made his way over to the compost pile. Denki hit one of the other ninja with a lightning drill, pushing him back to the wall before drilling through his torso.

The third ninja took a step back making hand signs. After he got into position the ninja launched a water dragon jutsu. The attack ripped towards the two demi-gods. Daichi stepped in front of Denki and extended his hands. The dragon slammed into Daichi's outreached palm. Streams of water flew on both sides of the two. The ninja came out from one of the streams and pushed towards Denki. Denki saw him and readied his jutsu. The ninja was determined to cut him off. The attack was blocked and counterattacked with a small pop before he knew what happened.

_He used a substitution to replace himself with the larger one. Damn it, the little one is fast. I'm done._

The ninja tried to strike back to at least get a few punches in, but he found that his arms were knocked back. He saw who did it out of the corner of his eye.

_Shit, the smaller one is attacking me so that I can't do anything and then just sets me up for the bigger ones attacks._

And that is what happened Denki kept running around and knocking the ninja into place while Daichi landed perfect blow after blow. The fight ended with a roundhouse kick to the head, causing the ninja to soar over to accompany his friends.

Daichi ripped the three pods out of the wall and started to destroy them. Denki turned to his friend and started to give instructions.

"If I follow the pipe I'll find where the source is and I can destroy it. Keep destroying the pods and stop any guards who come through here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

A group of four ninja's noticed something was wrong.

"The test subjects are dead. Something wrong, let's go find out."

"Right boss"

"Should we leave it alone, boss?"

"Yeah it's not going anywhere."

The four ninja shuffled off, leaving their victim alone in the dark.

_Looks like their getting closer, although they split up into two groups now. It looks like they aren't here for the scientists. Let's have some fun and see how this turns out._

Denki started to shuffle through the tube. The passage was small and Denki was squeezed into the tube. He crawled through surprisingly fast never the less.

_Luckily it was large enough to crawl through, this way I won't run into guards. I'll probably have to find a way out of here though. What a pain this mission is._

The point of the pipe becoming too small to crawl through came soon. Denki reached the point and free fell from the pipe, using an electrical phasing jutsu. Denki landed in front of a locked door made of a heavy metal.

_Good sign, something fun is behind here._

_They're here, let's see what they do. _

Denki once again phased through the metal and walked into the room. It was dark and hard to see. Denki fumbled around until he could find a switch. The lights came on quickly and Denki looked around. Instantly Denki found the source of the power the mist village was using. The sight was another disturbing one. A girl was strapped to the wall with needles and probes in her skin. She was extremely pale and sickly looking. She only had rags on and they could be barely called that. Her eyes were pale and red, probably blood shot from being used like that. Her hair was long and poorly managed, and it was so dirty its color couldn't be determined.

"I've been expecting you"

"What, how?"

"I could sense your chakra, I can sense your friends too and the fact that all the guards that went to stop him lost their chakra about five minutes ago."

Daichi stood in the center of a sea of corpses. He hated killing people, but this was the only way to stop the abominations. He guessed it was something he would have to get use to. He looked at all the bodies, some missing parts, some propped up on the stones after the shockwave jutsu, and some just there; it was a depressing sight for him.

"That's not important now, I got to get you down and get you to safety."

Denki carefully removed the shackles and all the objects in her skin.

"What are you doing here; I know you aren't here to save me?"

"We were here to stop the experiments going on, but priorities just changed."

She was honored; no one was ever that kind to her. She decided not to argue and just cooperate, at least until they were in a better position.

"I'm the main basis for the experiment so if you get me out of here the tests will stop."

"Good, double points for me. Here put this on, well get you better clothes later. I hope this will suit you."

Denki took off his robe and gave it to her. She put it on, grateful that she had someone to save her from her suffering. Denki then grabbed her hand and pulled her along as fast as he could without disorienting her.

Soon Denki reached the area where Daichi was.

"What the hell happened her Daichi…? Never mind I can guess"

Daichi looked at Denki and noticed the young woman he had with him. Daichi raised his brow which Denki understood.

"She's someone that needs saving, and she is kind of the source of this places experiments, so let's go"

Denki motioned his head towards the door and then the girl. Daichi understood and picked up the young damsel and carried her bridal style. The young girl blushed, probably from the strong handsome man who was carrying her.

"Are you alright? Are you comfortable? Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm fine, thank you"  
The girl spoke in a very soft voice and rested her head against Daichi's chest. She quickly fell asleep, but before she did she said one more think.

"Thank you, both for this. I can never repay you."

Denki looked back at her and just smiled.

"No worries, its what friends do"


	7. mystery

The three were sitting in front of a fire that the girl built. They were all ready to call it a night, but Denki had some questions first.

"So what is your name?"

"Honoo"

"So why were you being experimented on, what makes you special?"

"My chakra is unusually strong and potent. But my natural element is fire, so using it to increase water ninja caused problems. A chakra disturbance would occur in the ninja causing them to die after 36 hours. When I was born the government wanted to make me a super weapon, but since I wouldn't cooperate they used me in attempts to make another."

"We both know what that's like, I'm sorry; we know how hard it is."

Honoo face dropped, she finally found people who understood, and people who she knew would take care of her. This is what she always wanted, she was glad that she finally had it. Daichi walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up; the stranger's eyes were dark but oddly comforting.

"If you two don't mind I am very tired, after my long ordeal. I hope you understand if I go to bed now."

Denki was about to respond but Daichi spoke up.

"Of course, if you need either of us we will be right here."

Honoo turned around and walked straight into the tent that was set up. Daichi and Denki both lied down near the fire and fell asleep looking into the stars. They both woke up and looked over to the tent. Denki noticed that the tent was empty, but there was something even weirder. Honoo was cooking breakfast for them, a simple meal of eggs; a nice sentiment but the fire was the one that was from last night. There was no extra firewood when they went to sleep and neither of the two men took care of it. Also Denki didn't wake up; something that would have inevitably would have happen if Honoo would have messed with the fire.

_Her chakra is potent; the fire is going without any real source of fuel. We need to keep an eye on her; she's not a normal person. _

Honoo placed each egg on a flat rock and handed them out. She was wearing Daichi's cloak, which he was now wearing a plain black belt. They all ate their breakfast quickly and with vigor. The eggs were surprisingly good for the lack of supplies.

"Wow that's really good, what else are you good at?"

Denki looked at the new girl comrade and gave her a devilish smirk. Honoo's face dropped with disbelief and Daichi choked on his breakfast. Honoo flung her rock plate at Denki.

"Not good"

Denki started to flee, but Honoo followed him.

"Come back you little bastard"

Denki started to run at full speed and left her behind in an instant.

"Ugh, I'm too tired of this."

Honoo looked around and saw a stream winding its way down the valley. She walked over to it, badly wanting a bath. She cautiously dropped the cloak she had and walked into the water. The water was cold and came up to her neck. She didn't want anyone to see her bathing, let alone in cold water. She used a jutsu to warm the water up around her. The water started to bubble with how hot it was getting. Honoo just stood there and enjoyed the warm water, something she hadn't felt in so long.

Honoo looked for a way to get out to the cloak unseen. She was baffled that there was a towel lying on a rock. She made her way over and put the towel around her. She looked down and saw something else. There was a very plain red shirt and black pants. Confused she slipped the clothes on under her towel and then started to walk past the rocks by the stream.

"You should be careful, you don't know how could be watching."

Honoo spun around to see Daichi sitting on a rock. He was sitting facing away from her.

"I got you some clothes so you don't have to keep wearing robes. We'll go get you some that are more your taste, but there's some more at the camp just incase you want to look at them first."

"Thank you"

Daichi nodded and started to head back to camp. Honoo followed watching the man as he walked.

_He's being unusually nice to me. Does he like me? No, no one could ever like me. I wish he did. He's so nice._

The two walked to the camp without a sound. Honoo looked over to a tree amongst the forest in which they were.

"You can come out you pervert, I know you're there."

Denki's head poked out from behind the three. He walked out and stood beside Daichi as Honoo entered the tent. She started to look around. There wasn't much, some basic clothes of different colors, but something caught her eyes. A red and gold kimono, covered with beautiful patterns. It was beautiful and probably very expensive.

_This is beautiful, and it is so sweet. Ugh, what am I going to do with him?_

Honoo walked out of the tent looking different than how she walked in. Her long red hair was now cut short. It was short, shaggy, and covered some parts of her face. The two men stood there somewhat confused at the new hair style.

"It's easier to manage"

"Alright, whatever; Daichi, go take Honoo to the market place and I'll stay here and keep guard."

Daichi nodded and grabbed Honoo by the wrist and dragged her off.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing? What makes him the boss?"

Daichi just kept walking along without answer or even acting like he here her for that matter.

"Did you hear me? What makes that little pervert the boss? You two just walk in take me off and expect me to follow your every command?" She ripped her wrist from Daichi's grip, making Daichi turn around. "You two think you can do whatever you want to me? I don't even know what you're planning. For all I know you just want to take advantage of me?"

Daichi glared at her, with an icy cold stare. For the first time in his life his calm cool exterior was replaced with anger. "Are you even listening to yourself? Denki is the leader because he is a kind hearted man with only good intentions. He only wants the betterment of people and society. He was the one who stopped to break you out of the prison even without knowing that you were the source of the experiment. Honestly I probably would have left you there until I knew, but that's just the kind of person Denki is. He understands that sometimes death in unavoidable although it kills him inside. Even then it still ails him inside. Last night he was talking in his sleep, near weeping dreaming about what he saw when we rescued you. He felt empathy towards you, almost feeling what you felt; the horrible pain you felt there. Then how do you show us… him gratitude. You call him names, you insult him, and you demean him. I don't care how you see me, what you call me, what you do to me. Don't you dare hurt otouto. I will not hesitate to deal with anyone who messes with him" Daichi calmed down and his eyes turned softer, actually he seemed a little hurt "and I would never dare take advantage of someone, especially someone as beautiful as you."

Slightly taken aback by not only the very uncharacteristic outburst but also by the complement, Honoo's face dropped and she responded very meekly. "I'm sorry, and thank you."

They both silently walked to the market place and blended, somewhat, into the crowd. After a few hours Honoo got some clothes and they started heading back to camp. Honoo, now wearing a black vest and black pants with flames on the bottom of the hemming, walked briskly with Daichi. Silently they walked back to camp but Honoo stopped them shortly before they got there.

"Look, I'm sorry for the outburst earlier; I guess being cooped up so long made me kind of edgy."

"It's alright I forgive you. Sorry, I didn't think you would take the joke that way."

"That's what I thought, thank you" Honoo walked over to Daichi and got up onto her tiptoes. She planted a kiss onto the tall man. For a few moments Daichi was stunned not knowing what to do. As soon as she snuck up she pulled away and just walked away. A small smirk appeared on Daichi's face.

_She's an interesting one, very unpredictable. For a calm person, I seem to be grouped with very spontaneous people._

"Hey Denki-kun, I got a deal for you."

Denki turned around and looked at her with a general interest.

"I haven't been completely honest with you two, so here's the deal. I want go back to the leaf village and join your team. First I want to spar you though. If you win then I'll tell you the truth, if I win then I'm the new leader. Can you resist the mystery?"

"Probably, but I'll spar you to see if you're worth my squad, middle of the field in an hour."

"Alright, don't hold back and I won't"

"Wouldn't have it any other way"

Daichi was confused and worried for the fight that had just arrived. He was confused even more that they were going to start a new alliance and a new teammate with a fight."

_Damn these two are really spontaneous._

Both Denki and Honoo were in the middle of a field surrounded by a forest. The two were facing off getting ready for their ref to give the go. Daichi in the middle of the fighters raised his hand. With a downward movement his hand chopped the air and a cloud of dust rose, making Daichi vanish.

Honoo made a few hand signs and brought her hands up to her face. She blew a torrent of flames that shot towards Denki. Their red-orange hands reaching out for him to feed their blind hunger; feeding off the blades of grass, shorting their lifespan to lengthen its fleeting one.

Denki put his right hand to his side and started his jutsu. Lightning started to arc and fuse, forming a ball the size of his fist. The ball started to crackle and glow. Denki threw it with spin and now the ball started making a vortex. The ball hit the center of the flames and pushed through. The flames struggled against it, getting caught in its vortex. The flames started to eat the ball getting pulled into the spheres center. The stream started to become rounded at the end. Honoo pushed harder to bypass the intruder. The two jutsu reached their limits.

Both attacks exploded in a scorching explosion. The life had been incinerated all around the field. Only the two fighters remained, and two glows of different colors. Denki lowered his hand as the golden glow faded, and he looked over as he watched a red glow fade.

_Looks like I'm going to have to be serious in this fight. If I'm not careful I might even die._

~Well it's been awhile guys. I fixed this chapter up a bit. Enjoy, I'll have the next chapter up soon.

LightningSpawn


	8. Burnout

Denki rushed forward, hands sparking leaving a trail of lightning as he ran. Honoo prepared a punch to knock Denki clean off his feet. Denki brought his hands forward and began to plunge them forward, ready to make quick work of his opponent. Honoo kept her fist going in the projected path, but there was a shift in her chakra. A wall of flames shot up around her body, ready to burn any that would harm her. Denki shifted backwards to avoid the crimson veil. The delayed blow finally connected with Denki, luckily softened by the backwards momentum of his body. Denki flew backwards from the force of the impact, corkscrewing into the ground.

Honoo rushed towards her opponent, ready to lay another attack. She closed in and thrust her fist into the figure on the ground. The hit connected, but it was with the ground below. She spun around kicking the air behind her, a trail of flames at her foots wake. The flames arrived just in time to nullify a barrage of lightning needles flying towards her torso. Her foot ended its path slamming into the ground causing another burst of flames to appear, colliding with a bolt of lightning and ending in a small explosion.

Denki stopped in front of his powerful opponent. He shifted into a defensive position, a painful looking shifting making it obvious that the blow made its mark. Honoo observed silently, realizing how frail her opponent was, although getting any more direct attacks in like that again would be extremely difficult with his speed. Both fighters prepared themselves, quickly evaluating the situation.

_Crap, she's fast enough to deflect my attacks, strong enough to break me, and some really potent chakra… not to mention she seems to know where I am._

"To be fair, I can sense chakra. I can sense anybody, or any attack up to a mile away, so there is no way you're going to get a surprise attack in on me. Anything farther than that won't be accurate enough to hit me and you know it."

"Well then you got me in a bind, can't get close and I can't hit you from afar." _What am I gonna do?_

"I'll do you a favor then, and I'll just end this little fight."

Flames broke through the ground, reaching towards the heavens. The searing cage closed and trapped the two in the inferno of hell.

"Unless you can take a lot of punishment, this fight has reached its end. Grand Eruption Jutsu!"

The ground under Denki started to split open, and a glowing red light showed the fear on his face. The ground started to rumble and shake. Flames shot up from the ground, filling the inferno to the brink with a horrible demise. The sky turned red with the glow of the attack. The jutsu burned for what seemed like an eternity, killing everything in sight, taking them from one grizzly hell to another.

The flames cleared up and Honoo stood in the middle of a barren wasteland. Only one thing remained burning. It was located right were Denki was standing. The flames licked its victim for a few extra seconds before they were forced away. Denki stood exactly where he was before the attack, completely unscathed.

"What the hell?"

"I'm pretty chakra resilient, and the repulsive aura jutsu helped too." Honoo just looked stunned for a second. Her expression then changed to a one of the anger of being bested.

"You…l-l-little... I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face…"

Denki looked at Honoo and smiled to himself. Looking at her posture and the way she was breathing told him how he was going to win the match.

Denki vanished and appeared to Honoo's right with hands charged with lightning chakra. Clawing at the air in front of him golden needles ripped through the distance between the two combatants. Honoo sent out a shield of flames from her flat palm stopping the devastating projectiles. An instant later the process repeated in front of Honoo; a clawing motion and a sweeping of fire's left hand. This time however the redhead felt a dull pain in her left arm. She looked down and two needles were lazily sparking, lodged into her skin. She didn't have time to stop and pull the needles out because the bombardment continued from behind. Denki prepared an extremely large amount of chakra and brought his arm up from his side and fired an enormous spray of needle. Both of Honoo's hands flung out and spat out a wall of fire.

The two demigods squared off an unrelenting assault meeting an unbreakable defense. Denki brought up his right hand and the blinding gold light emanating from the palm. A tendril snaked its way out of his hand and curled around the ground. The whip was flung forth and smacked the shield, causing it to waver slightly, and was instantly recalled. The tendril came back again and again, increasingly more violent than the one before. Honoo struggled to bring more power to her defense, causing a red light to smolder on her cheek. Denki swung the whip in a circle around his head and struck the wall, forcing gaps to form, letting a few needles slip through before the wall was closed with even more chakra put into it. Denki smirked as the pale rose glow turned into a crimson lantern.

Honoo darted to the side, ending her jutsu as she realized what Denki was trying to do. The needles stopped flying and the whip was recoiled, disappearing into Denki's hand. Honoo rushed forward in desperation, trying to land that match winning critical blow.

_Bastard, he wasn't trying to get through the defense. If I can get just one more hit in, this fight will be over._

Honoo cannoned her fist to destroy Denki, flames ripping farther on the intended path of the fist. Denki floated back slothfully, just fast enough to dodge the attack. She saw a cloud under Denki out of her peripheral vision. Honoo never let up, swinging punches and flames, and each one missing, a horrible failure as their target floated away with no effort at all. Honoo jumped back to assess the situation again, but Denki couldn't wait for her to get the upper hand before he made his next move. Denki yawned.

He stared at her blankly, speaking in a soft voice that was barely audible.

"Body getting heavy already? Geez, what a disappointment, I thought this was going to be a good fight. What'll you do? Tell me when you're done flailing around and having a hissy like a five year old, so I can find an opponent who won't literally end up putting me to sleep with boredom."

That obliterated Honoo's last nerve. Her cheek burst with crimson light and her body started to roast. Her hands blitzed each other and made hand signs to fast for anyone but Denki to interpret.

Daichi was smiling from the events unraveling before him. He was watching sitting in a tree from a safe, but respectful distance.

_Otouto was an interesting fighter, a joker with a love to rile up his opponent. He didn't do it because it distracted them or caused them to slip up, but because he loved to see the reaction they had. The wilder the better he always said, and it looked like this one was going to be wild._

Honoo's body flared up. The flames were amorphous at first but then started to take shape. The flames took the form of heavy armor. The head was a simple square helmet, although it was apparently just for show. The torso was a heavy plating at least five feet thick. The arms and shoulders where covered with spiked plating. The legs were thick and heavy, ending in large protective boots. The hands had large gauntlets with spiked knuckles. Denki looked up with a flood of life and curiosity. He spoke to Honoo still barely visible through the flames and issued his challenge.

"Lets see if I can copy that shall we?"

Both contestant and spectator were shocked by the boldness and the simplicity of this statement. Both watched as Denki gathered an enormous amount of chakra and released it. Lightning cascading around his body started to form armor. Denki's jutsu made a lighter set of armor.

The armor was thick but lean. The helmet was open faced, relatively flat in the front, plating running down the back covering the neck, and spikes coming out of the back giving added protection to the back of the head. The torso was thick with plating also but it was more fitted for Denki's faster style. The legs were that of a typical lean fighter with lighter boots for movement and not protection. Finally his arms and hands were covered with the same bit of armor. The armor started at the hand with a spike for piercing armor and went the whole way up the arm ending at the shoulder. However the shoulders had slightly protruding plating, making it the only really bulky part of the armor. The armor was not completely solid, liquidating at times and solidifying at others, a side effect of being created out of pure chakra rather than control and skill.

Everyone including Denki seemed surprised that he pulled of replicating Honoo's jutsu on the first attempt, and to such a degree. Denki, also barely visible through the armor jutsu, smiled at his rousing success. Both fighters prepared for the difficult challenge they had ahead of them.

"I can only hold his jutsu for ten minutes with how much chakra I have left. There's no point even to lie to you and tell you that I can hold it any longer, since I know you'll just hold yours up until mine runs out."

"I don't care if you can hold it for an hour. You just made this fight entertaining. Fighting like this, I never would have even had a chance to try this without you bringing it up. Thank you, this is gonna be fun."

Denki just laughed and put on the biggest grin that he could. No one could say that he wasn't enjoying himself. Honoo and Denki readied their offensive stances while waiting to see what the other had in store. Honoo watched Denki with a face completely devoid of feeling except that she couldn't believe how much of a goof this guy was. Everyone was ready for the unexpected, and whatever would develop next.

Denki rushed forward slashing at the bulky side of his target. Honoo swept her foot, crushing the solid ground beneath her with no effort, and tripped Denki. The lightning armor stabbed the ground revolved 180 degrees, landing feet first on the ground while flinging refuge as a delay. The flaming monster lifted its hands up to protect its torso and its precious cargo, simply burning through the earthy projectile. Denki rushed forth once more, slashing at the ogre hands that separated him from victory. The arms just stayed up, allowing every hit to just faze through. The blows spread out spastically, ranging from the flaming armors feet to stabs that wouldn't even hit above the shoulders. Honoo's hands couldn't keep up; however she was only taking blows in places that had no real affect on the outcome of the fight. Denki ended his onslaught with a vicous stab, thrusting into the torso of the beast right where Honoo's head was. A splash of red that was all that could be seen before Daichi could register what happened.

The attack ripped through the torso, but less than an inch before Honoo's face, it didn't hit her at all, just caused a burst of flame. He was stuck, the flames closed around his arm, Denki violently struggled, but to no avail. The monstrous flames lurched; Denki could hear the murderous crackling of the flames the searing sounds as the flames ripped him out of the beast's torso and lifted him in the air. Denki's face was lined up with the helmet of the flaming hulk. The imminent blow was about being released. A fist was cocked and ready to let loose the fury of the raging inferno. He was dropped, falling to the ground and intercepted by the blow. A gigantic blow of fire ripped through the lightning. Denki's jutsu ended and was sent flying. He ripped through ground, rock, and trees, stopping only as he went half way through a hill.

Honoo hulked her way over the half mile that Denki flew, taking enormous steps to save time. As she was walking over to finish the fight, she was subjected to another surprise attack. Too slow to react because of the chakra armor she dawned, two lightning drills collided with both of the armor's arms. After a short clash of crimson and gold the arms were severed and vanished in thin air. Clouds came down from the sky and rushed to the aid of the demigod of lightning. He jumped into the descending clouds to shorten the time until the fusion could take place. He could be seen in the air, battered and bloody, his left arm hanging limp at his side. The clouds enveloped his body and formed a plush suit. Denki slowly drifted down to the ground and turned to face Honoo. The clouds started to take the form of a full body suit and allowed Denki to move with complete mobility. He turned to face his opponent and started to walk towards her.

_This might put more stress on my body, but at least I'm not a sitting duck._

Without word, there was a huge shift in Honoo's chakra. All the flames receded from her body and moved to her hands. The flames shifted and formed the shape of a phoenix. Denki wasn't going to waste time either. The clouds started to solidify, and turned from their soft, fluffy demeanor to a thick, powerful suit of armor. The armor had the exact same form as the lightning armor, however his suits hands were not the lethal daggers they once were, but instead lean, dexterous hands. The armor was glowing heavenly shades of blue and white, which reflected the glow of the phoenix. The bird was released, screeching as it burned up the distance between the combatants and everything along its path. Denki fell to one knee and brought up his arms to protect his face, forcing chakra through the armor and a golden glow to join the mix of colors.

The phoenix hit Denki and tried to force its way past his guard. The hit was a beautiful display of offense and defense. A marvelous clash of gold, blue, white, and red mixing and dancing, shades of colors of every kind appearing from this meeting of titans. Denki looked heavenly, like an angel with burning wings, as the phoenix split and forked at the demigod. The attack pushed Denki back and didn't let up, both jutsu were even. Finally, Denki released a large amount of chakra to finally repeal the attack. The flames did not reach the cargo but it ate away the armor. The attack ended in nothing but small wisps that danced around their intended target. Honoo walked forward to do whatever she could, but she wavered. Silently she fell into the dark void of unconsciousness and Denki wordlessly caught her. He was hardly able to move quick enough to catch her with the conditions of his legs, buckling as he caught her.

_That defense took up a lot of chakra. I'm just glad I didn't have to go on much longer; she did a number over on me. _A small smile formed on Denki's lips as he put her under Daichi's care. _But I still have my undefeated streak. _

Denki fell on top of another cloud as it moved along without sound behind Daichi, and his extra luggage.

"I can hardly walk so we're free to take your pace, but Tsunade is going to be pissed that we're going take so long."

Daichi shrugged knowing that she will just have to get over it, but will probably be more upset at the fact that they're bringing back a demigod she's not expecting. She just has to get over that too. Daichi and his two luggage allies took a refreshing pace back to the village as the sun set and gave a beautiful glow to the heavenly canvas above. Daichi smiled as he felt Honoo snuggle up to his body as she slept.

Denki made one last comment before the long hike through the darkness. "Great team we got here, I love it. Never going to be a dull moment between the three of us."

Here's the long needed update. I guess I'm writing for a new group of people now, so thanks for taking your time to read this. Big thanks to Kikatzu, a friend of mine who helped edit, and give me a little bit more motivation to write this. Also thanks to all you who take your time and read this. ~LightningSpawn 


	9. Companionship

"Oww! Come on, stop, it's singeing my organs. It didn't even hurt this bad when you actually hit me."

"Stop being a baby, I already fixed your arm and both legs. Just let me finish healing your ribs."

Honoo was pushing red chakra into Denki, who was leaning against a tree. She knew a bit about medical jutsu, but just enough to place Denki's bones into the right spot and fuse them together.

"I don't know whether I rather deal with your healing, or the broken bones. It's the same amount of suffering."

"Hey, at least this is only for a little bit, the broken bones would last a month, even with our faster healing rate."

Denki just mumbled down at the ground. "You didn't have to hurt me this much."

"I heard that you little brat. I don't have to heal you at all, I can let you sit in bed forever and just keep breaking your bones. You hurt me too, get that through you skull."

"I made you pass out, you broke my sternum!"

Daichi shook his head and watched as the two started to get into another heated debate. They had a weird friendship, always arguing, but I guessed they enjoyed the energetic struggles. Honoo stood up and helped Denki up to his feet.

"I fixed your bones, but your organs are another story. They're pretty bad, but you'll be fine, just no fighting for a week."

Denki shrugged, he really didn't think Tsunade would have any missions for them to do for a bit anyway.

Honoo's face burned up from, Denki's childish reaction, thinking he wasn't taking her serious. Daichi stepped between them and made the suggestion that they get back to Konoha and report back to Tsunade. Silently they made their way back to the hokage's tower. After traveling for a few days they were ready to get home and relax.

Tsunade quietly sat at her desk trying to relax. She was turned facing the gaping hole in the wall, made from the last meeting she had with Denki. A small wisp of steam gently wafted off of the hokage's tea. Lady Tsunade was finally calming down, thanks to the help of the bluebird melodies filling the air.

Suddenly there was a soft tapping on the door. Tsunade was at least calm enough not to react violently to the interruption.

"The door's open, just come in. This better be important to interrupt me during my quiet time."

She took a deep breath, but her tranquility was wretched away. The door was flung off of its hinges and crashed through the opposite wall. A second hole was added to the wall right beside the original one. She pivoted around in her chair, her eyes bulging with confusion.

"I told you the door was a pull door and not a push door."

Daichi looked down at Denki and they both chuckled. Honoo's eyes were bulging as much as Tsunade's.

"What the hell? You're laughing. You just broke down the Hokage's door. We could have gotten attacked if any security was around. And look, you made two holes in the wall with one door."

Tsunade's face went to one of confusion to desperation. "Why Kami? Why?"

"Relax, we made that one hole when we were here before. These kind of things happen a lot around here."

"Unfortunately…" Tsunade muttered under her breath."

"You regularly destroy her room? You are such an idiot. How do you even stay employed?" Honoo asked, shaking her head at them.

"You do have a lot to learn about how the 'system' works. Also I didn't destroy her room, she did… trying to get to me. But she was the one to throw the desk out the window. The one that use to be there…"

_At least these two are starting to associate with people who won't drive me insane. _

"Why did you come back with unauthorized personnel?"

The three finally remembered the reason they came there. Honoo stepped forward and bowed to Tsunade.

"Lady, I am Honoo, Demi-god of fire. I wish to become a citizen of your village and be employed as a ninja on the same team as Denki and Daichi. That is my wish, but I will comply with your desires and listen to your judgement."

Tsunade blinked at the direct statement, and the manners that seemed unusual for the Demi-gods.

_Another one? I didn't even send them on a retrieval mission. And all so direct, what's the problem with being subtle? At least she's well mannered, and has some sense. Maybe she can keep the other two in line._

"Alright, very well. Just get out of my sight. And you seem like a sensible girl so keep those two out of trouble."

Tsunade reached into her dresser and pulled out a headband. She gave it a toss to Honoo. Honoo grabbed it and wrapped it around her waist, under her belt. They stood around waiting for Honoo to finish fidgeting with her headband, but Tsunade was no longer in the patient mood.

"GET OUT!"

Tsunade kicked the desk forward. The desk started to skid on the floor and headed towards the three. Daichi jumped onto the table and grabbed his friends. They hung helplessly in the air as the desk came to an abrupt halt as it hit the doorway. The Demi-gods rolled to the ground and were blockaded from reentering the room.

"She really has a thing for throwing that desk around."

Honoo cracked Denki on the back of the head, causing Denki to fall to the ground. He stood back up crackling with his yellow chakra.

"What was that for, I didn't do anything? She was the one who kicked the desk. Don't hit me for her impatience."

Honoo started to sear with crimson chakra. Daichi slowly walked up to Honoo and placed his hands on her shoulders. "How about instead, we take you on a tour of your new village."

Honoo blushed slightly as Denki gagged. Honoo turned around and grabbed Daichi's hand and ran out of the tower, leaving Denki alone. Denki's chakra slowly faded and disappeared with a soft pop. He slowly walked home, watching the random townsfolk glare at him as he passed.

Denki walked straight into his room and threw himself onto his bed. He pulled out a bag of Kunai and practiced throwing them at the target on the opposite wall. He threw one after another, and they kept hitting their mark. "Why the hell am I even practicing, I never miss a stationary target, I rarely miss a moving one." He gently tossed the bag back into its hiding place and stared up at the ceiling.

The truth was Honoo and Daichi bothered him a bit. He wasn't upset that they had found someone to be involved like that with, and especially not over the fact they were happy. It was worse that they all lived together though, and they were always going to be around each other.

But it really bothered him that he had looked for someone like that when he was traveling the world. He had to spend a lot of time by himself; training, learning, and becoming what he was today. However regardless of how strong and smart he became, every second was excruciatingly lonely. He looked for friends, but he needed someone to love, and to love him back. Everyone was too afraid of him for his power and shunned him. No one understood, no one had compassion for him, nor want for his friendship. So he grew up alone, unloved by friend, parent, or lover. He missed and longed for a family and friends, but he learned to live without them.

Even worse was on his travels he would always see the happiness couples had, and it seemed to be something he could never have, someone to love him unconditionally and for him to do the same. He wanted someone to share his life with, help him with his problems, and give his love. Kami played him an unfair hand. The power and urge to protect and help everyone, and no one but Daichi and maybe Honoo to help him at all, and absolutely no one to give him the love he longed for. He got a friend after so many years, and for that he was grateful. But it was not fair, he was the one to save Honoo, but Daichi was the one she fell for. He couldn't stand being alone anymore, his 'friends' have been gone for over five hours already, and if he sat around anymore he would probably end up killing someone out of frustration.

An enormous yellow light emitted from the middle of the Konoha forest. Denki was covered in an unbelievable amount of electric chakra. The land was burned and scorched, and all life utterly destroyed. An invisible swipe of his left hand sent a wave of electricity crashing through a tree snapping it at the point of impact. An opposite swipe of his right hand sent daggers of electricity into the falling tree causing it to explode less than a second after the tree was initially hit.

"DAMN IT!" _Not fast enough, not strong enough, not good enough. _Denki let out a titanic amount of charka that sent a gargantuan dome out from around his body. Hundreds upon thousands of needles were simultaneously shot out from his body. An explosion unlike anything most people would ever see took place, breaking the boundaries of the dome and contributed to the far reaching destruction.

_Got to calm down._

Denki walked into the hot spring tossing his robe against the fence separating the different rooms. He jumped in, making a splash and completely submerging himself. His head popped up from under the water and he aimlessly swam around his room. It was nice and big, but a pain to get since everyone was still afraid of him. After an half an hour of begging and pestering he finally got what he wanted though. The warm water felt heavenly on his skin. It was also a gift from kami since his injuries started to heal while soaking in the spring. He sat against the back wall and thought to himself.

_At least I can get a hot spring after helping these people. Now if only they could treat me like a human being. _He expected that the citizens of Konoha would never really feel comfortable with him or even not hate him. He was something hard to live with, a powerful unpredictable being. _They could still treat me like a human, or humanoid anyway. It would be nice to have some friends beside Demi-gods, since they can't always be around. Maybe if I'm lucky I could find the one girl that's "OK" with me…No that will never happen; you're an idiot._

Denki took a deep breath and forced his head under water. He waited underwater for what seemed like an eternity until he needed to breathe.

Denki took in a deep breath and then let out an equally big sigh. He slowly walked out of the water and was surrounded by clouds that appeared out of the air. The clouds absorbed the moisture and carried it back to the pool. He threw on a plain blue shirt and jeans, and decided to take a walk.

He walked around the town, it being very uneventful. He saw friends hanging out, and couples sharing time, so his walk really didn't do anything to uplift his gloomy mood. He was getting ready to go home before something caught his attention.

Denki stopped and watched as two ninja's stormed out of a restaurant. It was Ten Ten and Neji. She seemed furious at the young man and he didn't look to ecstatic either. He tried to talk to her, but she kept walking. Eventually he had enough and left. The young girl sat down on a bench and started to cry.

Although he was not in the mood to deal with people's relationship issues, Denki felt pity for Ten Ten, and decided to see if he could help. He hovered soundlessly over to the bench and waited for the girl to look up. It was best to approach it gently and wait until she was ready.

"What do you want…"

"I wanted to see if you are alright."

"No, Neji's a lying jerk and I don't want anything to do with him."

"Alright, well… he's not here, so you could always cheer up."

Ten Ten started to whimper in her seat. _Well that didn't work. _Denki looked around as he saw a series of colors spread across the night sky. He ran to it and back without her noticing he left. It was a festival, maybe some fun would cheer her up.

"Wanna go to the festival?"

Ten Ten looked up for the first time and looked at him baffled. She stared at him blankly for a few minutes deciding how to respond. She decided that it would be better to distract herself, even with a stranger, than to sit on a bench in public and cry. Denki handed her a handkerchief as she stood up. She took it and wiped her eyes, trying to rid herself of signs of her sorrow. She handed the white cloth back and walked slowly towards the festivities. Denki trailed behind her, making casual conversation as they walked.

"So I heard you're a weapons expert?"

"I guess… I don't know if I can call myself an expert."

"So you use Kunai?"

"Well everyone uses Kunai…"

"Swords?"

"From time to time"

"Whips?"

"Yes I use whips."

Ten Ten waited for Denki's to continue to go down the list of weapons, but he stopped. She curiously glanced around. Denki walked with a glowing grin on his face. Ten Ten's face started to blush as she realized what he was thinking.

"Not like that you pervert." She slowed down and attempted to kill his smile with a glare. Denki smile only grew, knowing that she caught what he was thinking,

"I didn't say anything."

Ten Ten's glare softened; it was different for her to be around an actual male, not one that was either emotionless or obsessed with becoming stronger. "Sorry you have to spend your night hanging out with me."

"Don't apologize, a lot of people would only dream of spending their night with a pretty woman."

"Where is she?"

"Well I believe she is in the somewhere around here." Denki chuckled as he gave her a soft look.

Ten Ten blushed, it was nice being able to joke. Lee's sense of humor was non-existent and Neji wasn't any better. This was actually the first time anyone has actually flirted with her. I guess hanging around Neji so much seemed to have tagged her, and deterred the advancements of anyone else, somewhat predictable of being around someone with soulless eyes and the reputation for being touchy.

The two finally arrived at the festival. The village was covered in a thousand different colors from all the lights, only to be enhanced by the summer fire flies lazily flying through the sky. The air was filled with the smell of candy from the vendors, and the sound of buzzing and whirling from the games and rides.

"We're here, let's enjoy ourselves."

Ten Ten nodded and the two shinobi headed off into the festivities. The first stop was a simple carnival game. It was a small target the size of an apple on the back wall of the tent on top of a wooden plank. A bulls-eye hardly bigger than a pin head was painted in the center of the target. The right side of the tent were covered with regular kunai, and a giant stuffed elephant hanging over the target. A rather shady looking man walked up to them from behind the counter.

"I see you look interested prices are down on the board, you hit the bulls-eye you get the elephant. It's as simple as that buddy. Easy way to get a present for the pretty lady, no?"

Denki looked down at the sign and pulled out enough money for the minimal amount to play the game, placing it on the counter. The man smiled and greedily snatched the revenue up. The man walked over to the wall carrying back three kunai, although one is enough you had to buy at least three. The entire time Ten Ten's eyes were locked on the kunai as they made their journey from the wall to the counter. The kunai were lined in front of Denki.

"You know what? I think the lady would like to win herself."

Ten Ten's ears perked and her eyes were torn away from the kunai to Denki.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, you're my date" _Hope I'm not coming on too strong there. _"I'm not going to make you just stand there and watch me play a game."

Ten Ten grinned as she snatched the closest kunai, not to mention blush, she wasn't use to being on a date, let alone one that's pretty charming. Denki leaned against the counter and Ten Ten concentrated on hitting her mark. A quick flick of her wrist sent the projectile flying. The kunai seemed to waver and made a solid thunk as it hit the wood around the target.

Both Denki and Ten Ten were shocked at the results of the first throw. Ten Ten looked extremely disheartened and baffled. Denki picked up the kunai directly in front of him and looked over it discretely.

"I'm sure that was just a fluke, why don't you try again?"

Ten Ten took the kunai from Denki's hands a little less enthusiastically than she grabbed the first one. She carefully lined up the next shot and let it fly with another flick of the wrist. This time the shot flew true and ended with an explosion of lights and buzzes as the kunai nailed the bulls-eye. The stuffed elephant started to lower and the tent owner took it off the line. He walked over and handed it to Ten Ten as he looked suspiciously at Denki.

"Hey man, what can I say, she's a good shot."

Denki smiled at the man who scowled back at him. Denki picked up the last kunai and walked over to where Ten Ten was struggling with her prize. Denki flicked the kunai off target as it veered towards the bulls-eye and hit it straight on. Another explosion of light and sound erupted as the tent owner shot Denki a murderous glare. Ten Ten's mouth fell into an open smile as Denki formed a grin.

"Properties of magnetic charges are fascinating aren't they?"

The man gave a final glare before he turned back to string a new elephant onto the line. Ten Ten started to giggle as she leaned over and whispered into Denki's ear.

"He's going to be upset that he lost one of these things."

"He's going to be more upset when he realizes that I reversed the charge of all the kunai on the wall."

Denki looked at her with a mischievous grin, and she returned it with a look of disbelief and amusement. She grabbed onto her date's arm and pulled him off into the festivities.

Honoo and Daichi finally walked through the door of their home.

"Denki isn't here"

Daichi walked away from Honoo, pulling his arms away from hers. He looked around for a note from Denki to say where he went. It was unusual for him to take off without any warning. Then he realized that they were out all day, while they left Denki by himself. Daichi started to feel a mix of a sinking feeling of regret of abandoning his friend and worry for his safety. The disappearance of a demi-god isn't generally a good occurrence.

"Go, find him. I'm going to get ready for bed. Also tell him to leave a note next time so we won't worry."

Daichi smiled as he walked towards the door. He leaned over and gave Honoo a kiss and silently walked out the door. Honoo smiled and headed off to her bed room as she started to quietly sing.

Denki was fortunately much better off than either of his team mates could have guessed. His night was filled with fun, conversation, and very good company. After a series of food, games, and rides, Ten Ten and Denki ended up on the top of a halted fairs wheel. Ten Ten managed to stop laughing so she could continue the conversation.

"Alright, alright, HaHa… So what was your favorite part of traveling?"

"Well… All the beautiful sites I got to see. Grand forests, so full of life and energy, Oceans so large they never seem to end, enormous waterfalls you can only imagine how they got there, mountain ranges stretching as far as the eye can seem, and beautiful deserts that you get lost in and wonder how anything can survive. But no matter where you are they are these beautiful sun sets and night sky like this one. It's pretty lonely though, no matter how beautiful a scene is it's worthless if you have no one to share it with."

Ten Ten turned to look at Denki with a soft look. She wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder. She overlooked the beautiful view of the Village Hidden in the Leaves lit up and under the night stars and spoke to him.

"Well you always can share this scene with me."

"I'd like that."

As the night started to wind down, so did the festival. Tents started to close down, and rides started to power off. Denki decided to end the night by escorting Ten Ten home. They walked home arm and arm, only to arrive to an unexpected visitor. Neji was sitting on Ten Ten's front porch shooting Denki a murderous glare.

"Hold on Denki I'll take care of this."

The kunochi marched up to her team mate. Although she was obviously furious, however Neji's expression got softer. Ten Ten started fuming as Neji sat quietly, Denki was at a distance to respect their privacy and couldn't hear what was being said. Slowly Ten Ten quieted down as Neji started to speak. Ten Ten's expression became shocked, and Neji seemed to further his case by pulling an object out of his pocket. Ten Ten stood talking to Neji for a few more minutes before she turned back and looked sadly at Denki. She left her porch staring at the ground. She slowly made her way to Denki and looked up, with a look of regret in her eyes. Denki's face grew colder and more serious.

"I… I had a good time tonight… but… we'll… I"

Denki understood, he guess he couldn't have expected them to go far. He had one date with the girl verses all the time Neji had with her.

"Go, I understand. It's fine."

Ten Ten stopped and looked at him like she wanted to say something else, but the words escaped her. She couldn't think of what to do besides turn and shuttle back to the safety of her porch. Denki sighed and walked off. He only got a block before he was cut off.

"So you finally decided to come find me."

Daichi just stared straight into Denki's eyes and tried to communicate his side of the story. However wordless the exchange between the two might have been it was effective. Denki managed to absorb everything Daichi was trying to tell him.

"It's ok, don't apologize, I understand. You guys can have date night once a week. Just don't be upset when I'm taking all the Konaha women."

Daichi smiled at the quirky response from his friend. Denki smiled, although he was still disappointed in getting ditched. However he figured if he could pick up a woman that quickly there will be others. He had to turn himself around as he headed towards him home.

_Because someone left you, it doesn't mean you should be sad. You should be happy. Happy because of the time you had with them and you enjoyed with them. Most importantly, to have had anyone it means you are loveable, and therefore someone will be able to love you again._

Thanks again for reading guys. I decided to end this chapter with something a little more meaningful with the above, a little message that might help any of you who are having trouble with love. Have a good new years.

~Lightningspawn


End file.
